


Holiday Notes

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and a certain Assassin is thinking of their love





	1. Edward Kenway

Dearest One,

Its Christmas Eve here on the Jackdaw and my thoughts are of you. I know that things are tough today and I wish more than anything that I could make things better. Just know that you have not just me behind you but a whole crew as well to help you fight those battles. We are always in this together.

Love you always

Captain Edward James Kenway


	2. Arno Dorian

Ma Cherie

It is Christmas Eve here in Paris and the snow is just now falling. I know how much you love it and how much it gives you a sense of peace. Sitting here at the Cafe Theatre by the hearth, even though I cannot be with you today, I am warmed by the thoughts of not just the flames, but of your wonderful smile, of your sweet voice, and most of all, your amazing heart. 

Till we meet again Cherie

With all my love

Arno Victor Dorian


	3. Jacob Frye

To My Beloved

It is Christmas Eve in London and it is peaceful. The Blighters are at bay and the Rooks are outside playing in the snow. You should see them pelting each other with snowballs. Sitting here inside the pub, my thoughts turn to you as they often do and even though I am not there, just know that you are never far from my thoughts or my heart.

Be well my love

Jacob Frye


	4. Ezio Auditore da Firenze

La Mia Dolce Rosa

It is Christmas Eve here at the Villa and it is so beautiful.Leonardo has done a wonderful job helping me make the villa festive, but I must admit, it doesnt come anywhere close to how beautiful you are.I have had all of your favorites made so even though I cannot be with you today, I can still feel close to you and I am comforted by the knowledge that I will be with you again soon. 

Forever yours

Ezio Auditore da Firenze


End file.
